


A Proper Introduction

by Turbulent_Muse



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbulent_Muse/pseuds/Turbulent_Muse
Summary: What exactly did Venom and Anne say to each other between the hospital scene and the kiss scene?





	A Proper Introduction

She didn’t know what exactly it was about the dog that made her guess. Maybe it was just that it was so incongruous to see a dog walking alone in a hospital. But when its eyes flashed black and white and it nodded towards the supply closet she was sure just who was standing in front of her.

She walked into the closet and the creature followed her. She shut the door.

“Why the dog?” She asked, crossing her arms confrontationally.

A tendril of black ooze extended itself from the dog’s neck until it was eye-level with her. Then it formed a monstrous face like the one she’d seen covering Eddie while he attacked the cops. Anne made sure to show as little fear as possible.

“I need a host or I will suffocate. This _thing_ is less conspicuous, less complicated than a human.” The face said with a deep growl of a voice. “I thought it would be easiest to get back to Eddie this way.”

“Listen,” Anne said to the thing angrily. “You need to leave Eddie alone!”

“The Life Foundation has captured him.” The creature said bluntly.

“What?!”

“They’ve been hunting him in order to retrieve me so they can continue their experiments.”

“Oh god, Eddie was right. He was right about Drake the whole time.”

“Focus.” The creature demanded. “We do not have much time. Once they figure out I am no longer with him I doubt they’ll see a reason to keep him alive.”

Anne turned her focus from her own reeling thoughts to the parasite hovering in front of her.

“Why do you care? You were killing him anyway.”

“I would not have allowed him to die!” The creature insisted with passion. It moved forward as it said this and Anne stepped back against the wall despite herself. It continued. “And now I am the only one that can keep him alive. I can fix him.”

“Why should I trust that you will?”

“Eddie is an ideal host. His body does not reject me, and neither does his mind. We are good at cooperating. It is not fight for control with Eddie.”

“If it was a fight, would you win?”

“Of course.”

“Then why does that matter?”

“Because it is less… _lonely_ …to cooperate.” The creature admitted. It managed to look slightly embarrassed as it did. “But no more talk, if we want Eddie to survive we have to go. Now. You don’t want Eddie to die, are you willing to help me get back to him to save him?”

Anne tried to take a second to think but this was all too crazy so she just went with her gut.

“Yes.”

“Excellent. Now, this _thing_ in which I currently reside is…inadequate for such a long journey. I need a better ride.”

“You mean me?” Anne asked nervously.

“Yes. A temporary measure. To save Eddie.”

Anne paused. Then she sighed. Then she practically sneered at the creature.

“If you start eating my organs I’ll make sure you never get back to Eddie and you die.”

The creature smiled toothily, not that it could smile any other way.

“Deal.”

The creature lunged towards her and she closed her eyes as she felt it meld into her skin. The dog started yipping frantically and Anne leaned against the back wall of the closet, trying to catch her breath. Then she heard the creature speak again, but this time from within her head.

**“It’s time we were properly introduced. Hello Anne, I am Venom.”**


End file.
